Your Eyes Are Violet
by myr heille
Summary: What happens when Harry finds out he has a sister? What if both Ron and Draco fall for said sister? What if she gets better results than Hermione but still is her best friend? What if she's THE WORLD BIGGEST MARY SUE?


"Your eyes... they're violet," said Draco.

"Yes", answered Myr* while blinking rather sweetly. "I also happen to share the name of the author, which is perfectly ridiculous as it's a French name and makes no sense whatsoever for any English-speaking people."

"And why on Earth do I feel strangely attracted to you?"

Myr* shrugged. "It must be my awesome looks, combined with my overwhelming intelligence and my devastating magical abilities. Although it might also be the fact that I am part-veela. And as I'm already Harry's sister, I needed another way to get related to you, so that in the climax of the series you could suddenly change your allegiance to help Harry defeat the evilness in this world."

"So you're a _Potter_?" said an horrified Draco, who hadn't really listened beyond that information. "Get away from me! No, actually, stay here, I might enjoy in the end this whole love/hate relationship."

Myr* nodded approvingly. "I thought you would. After all, some people just enjoy you snogging with Harry altogether, so I think you're better off with me."

Before Draco could answer, Hermione turned up, looking slightly hysterical, and started glaring at Myr*.

"_How_ did you manage to be top of every of your classes a _week_ after you transferred from that American school? This isn't _possible_! We did not even pass the exa-"

Myr* stopped Hermione by putting her hand up. "Hermione, dear, I am so sorry. I can not help being this good! I knew before coming that you would be upset if I was better than you, which made me so sad as I really, really want to befriend all the major characters you!" Myr* then managed to get quite the sorry look and tentatively put up her hand for Hermione to shake it, which she did.

"Oh, Myr*, I'm so sorry I was upset at you, you're so nice! You're right, I just need to get over the fact that I'm not the best anymore. And also over the fact that Ron nearly fell off his chair when you came into the common room and then completely stopped talking to me. I don't care anymore for all of this, as your friendship is the only thing that really matters to me now!" Sobbing, Hermione threw herself in Myr* outstretched arms and went on describing every benefit Myr* had brought into her life.

Draco looked rather bored towards this explosion of feelings. "Now, Myr*, could you get the mudblood away from where _I_ ought to be?"

Ron then popped out of nowhere. "I don't think so, Malfoy. Why would she want to be with you when she could have _me_?"

Draco looked rather disbelieving. "Excuse me? Why would _anybody_ want to end up with the sidekick who will probably betray Harry and turn out to have been a Death Eater all along, but not before he married some flavourless girl as Lavender Brown? Myr* can do better than that."

Myr*, still holding Hermione tightly, looked up in a rather hurt way at Draco. "Draco! You can't go around insulting my friends, and even more so when they are my brother's best friend! Just because the both of you are in love with me doesn't mean you can not be _friends_! Stranger things have happened to Harry and Draco."

"Potter and me?" asked Draco, frowning. "What are you on about?"

"I don't know," replied Myr* sweetly, "this is just some made-up memory that the author put into me unwillingly."

"Malfoy, can I please get your attention back!?" shouted a very red-eared Ron. "I'm not having enough page-time here. I believe we are supposed to be duelling until one of us dies! _Expelliarmus_!"

Myr* then let the sobbing Hermione go and placed herself between the two boys, looking desperate, but very handsomely so. "No, Ron, you've got it all wrong! You're supposed to duel until I tell you to stop, which normally you wouldn't do in your haste to kill each other, but then something unexpected happens, which makes you stop as you're both stunned on the spot!"

It was then that Harry Apparated. Not just popped out of nowhere as everybody else did, but Apparated. Hermione than stopped sobbing suddenly and looked at Harry, open-mouthed. "Harry! You... you can't Apparate on the Hogwarts grounds!"

It was, however, Draco who replied first. "I believed he just did, Mudblood. If you weren't so stuck with your narrow-minded thoughts-" Harry interrupted him hastily.

"Yes, I do believe I just broke the incredible rule of the non-Apparition which Hermione is fond of repeating at least once a badly-written fanfic."

"How, though?" asked a jealous-looking Ron.

"Well," said Harry walking towards Myr*, "since I found my lost sister, I've been feeling so powerful! The sisterly love she puts into me helps me to go through all obstacles. In fact, I was just coming to tell you that with this new strength, I was now out to destroy Voldemort. See you." He then Disapparated, leaving all three other characters rather nonplussed.

"So that it's then?" Ron randomly quoted Pirates of the Caribbean out of context. "That's the secret, granted, of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. He spent three days, lying on a beach drinking ru-"

"Ron?" said Hermione shakily. "I believe the author just messed up your lines..."

Ron looked very angry for a second, and then everybody forgot what just happened and went back to "... leaving all three other characters rather nonplussed". "So that's it, then?" said Ron angrily. "He just goes away to fight the super-evil, leaving me alone doing nothing?"

"You're not alone," replied Myr*, still sweetly. "You've still got me."

Ron looked touched for a second. "Yes, but apart from that, I mean, I just got thrown away from the big Ending Scene, didn't I? I might as well go join You Know Who right now before I'm left with no other possibilities."

Before anybody could react, as they were all quite slow in this story, Ron tried to Disapparate, only managing to splinch himself. His legs are still up in that fourth-floor corridor to this date, if you're interested.

Waving the whole Ron-turning-evil ordeal impatiently, Draco then said "Listen, Myr*. You're the love of my life. Why don't we just snog on the floor right now?" Myr*, being a very nice girl, agreed. 

When Harry came back, looking victorious, he said, looking down on Draco and Myr*: "Ah, love! It helped me over there fighting Voldemort and half of Ron's body, it helps my sister making Draco one of the Good Guys after all, and it's going to help me create the sweet ending picture for this story." He walked over to Hermione (who suddenly had sleeked, blonde hair) and brought his mouth close to hers. "Hermione... help me make it right..."

"Oh, Harry, you're so great, I think I might just love you after all."

****

THE END


End file.
